HW2 Campaign: Karos Graveyard
|image = M06 Karos Graveyard.png |game = Homeworld 2 |player = Pride of Hiigara |enemy = Progenitor Mover |prim-obj = Harvest Resources,Defend Fleet,Salvage the Derelict Ship,Research Anti-Mover upgrade |previous = HW2 Campaign: Gehenna |next = HW2 Campaign: Progenitor Foundry }} In Mission 6, the Pride of Hiigara arrives in the Karos Graveyard under the command of the Oracle and makes strategic hyperspace jumps, closer to the Karos Lighthouse. Overview The Pride of Hiigara exits hyperspace close to several Progenitor derelicts. While the fleet attempts to build some ships, anomalous signals are detected within the nearby hulks and unknown vessels attack. Throughout the mission, the Mothership is defenceless and will make hyperspace jumps towards a derelict. After reaching the derelict, the enemy Movers are disabled and the fleet hyperspaces away. Strategy This is the only mission in which the Pride of Hiigara cannot be moved in any way. This means that ships need to be kept close to it or it will likely fall to the strong plasma bombs of the Movers. However, the movers are weak against Torpedo Frigates and Pulsar Gunships, but your gunships will probably be targeted anyway. Use Interceptors to distract the movers, while using your large fleet of frigates to destroy them quickly. In this mission two new technologies are available. One of them is defensive force field, the second one - available for scouts EMP weapon, which can now be used to paralyze enemy ships for a short period. Although defensive force field is less useful(because it is necessary to keep ships in a specific formation), EMP weapon can be very helpful, even if for a short moment. 3 squads of scouts are enough to make an impact against movers. Once they are neutralized, they are completely helpless. It is possible to focus fire and kill them quickly. You can harvest the nearby resources without fear of them being attacked: the movers will only focus on combat ships. After the first jump, more movers will attack, but sensors will detect a disabled mover that should be salvaged. It is defended by some active movers, so ensure the enemy are destroyed first. It is important to obtain the disabled mover quickly, as it will lead to an upgrade for all ships that will destroy the movers faster. On the second jump, the Pride will slowly move to a derelict. At this point, it is simply a case of holding ground and destroying the huge numbers of movers. With upgraded weapons this task is much easier. A good idea may be to split Torpedo Frigates into two groups and place them near wrecks, so movers will be destroyed just after start. Torpedo Frigates will be targeted often by many movers, so many of them will be destroyed. Wise usage of Defense Field Frigates comes in handy and helps to reduce loses among them. Escorting frigates by resource collectors(two for one frigate) is also helpful. Once the Mothership reaches the derelict, the mission will be complete and the fleet will hyperspace away. Trivia * The mission is significantly easier in , due to the plasma bomb used on the Mover being much weaker. * If the captured destroyer from Mission 04 is still available, it will, for some reason, attack the inactive mover. It is advised to keep it away from the Mothership. Karos Graveyard